


No Other Man Above You

by masterofnen



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofnen/pseuds/masterofnen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon has a question. They say curiosity killed the cat, but you know the rest of the phrase?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Other Man Above You

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine this to be when they're grown and reunited, at a point when they're living together as partners/lovers.

 

Yellowing sunlight filters through the soaring maple rooted next to their window. Beams dance and flutter on their bed and bare bodies, wind sending wakes through the rustling leaves.

It’s a rare day off for them, Killua can tell from sounds outside that the workday is ending and people are starting to come home. They’ve left bed just a select few times, sleeping and kissing and talking the morning, then afternoon, away. He plans to spend the evening the same, but eating dinner is starting to feel like a must.

Before he can suggest anything, Gon suddenly breaks the silence.

“Killua?”

“Hm?” He thought Gon might’ve fallen asleep.

“What does it feel like?” he asks simply. As if Killua’s just supposed to understand what that means.

“Does what feel like?”

“You know…what we just did,” he prompts, innocent as hell.

On his back, Killua lifts up slightly to narrow his eyes at Gon, who’s looking at him expectantly, chin resting on the plane of his chest. He adjusts himself to wrap his arms around Killua’s center.

‘What we just did’, christ, they just fucked. Killua’s sure it feels just the same for Gon as it does for him. The image of Gon beneath him replaces the meal plans he’d hoped to make, arms pinned next to his head, humming his pleasure and pleading for more.

Killua runs the hand that rests on the small of his back up to ruffle Gon’s hair affectionately.

“I’d think you know, idiot. Unless, this is you telling me I didn’t do a good job.”

In an excellent demonstration of his speed, Gon shuts down that idea with eager claims of how _good_ it was.

Gon closes his eyes, gives one solid shake of his head before opening them again. A look of burning curiosity greets Killua, smoldering like wood in the hearth.  

“What I want to know is, what does it feel like _for you_?”

Killua doesn't understand what would prompt such a question. His lips part to respond with the same reassurances Gon just offered him, but a tanned finger stops him.

“More than just good. I _know_ you like it, Killua. I know…,” Killua watches as Gon gets distracted by his own thoughts, no doubt of opening himself up and drawing Killua between his legs. Accompanied by the pleased noises elicited from Killua as he buries himself in the slicked and waiting heat. Thoughts that were reality hardly a half hour ago.

Killua snatches the finger against his lips and takes the distracted moment to switch their positions, flipping Gon onto his back. He hovers over his toned, competent body, eyes roaming over every dip and curve, before connecting their gaze.

“Tell me what you want,” Killua says, firm and leading.

He can’t help but smirk at the fight that lights behind those brown eyes and decides not to make it easy for him.

Being rough together is fun, but he knows Gon is more affected by delicate touches. Killua dips down to nose along his collar bone, letting lips skim along, inhaling audibly and sucking marks on his flushed skin. Gon’s always smelling him, at first he didn't get it, but it makes all the sense. Just another way to fill himself on the other man.

Gon’s hands come to weave through his-  supposedly fluffy -hair, not pushing, only holding.

“I want…um…to talk,” Gon manages.

Killua presses his lips tenderly to the stretch of neck offered to him in contrary. He kisses a tingly trail up to Gon’s jaw before pulling back just a bit. A tiny, teasing gap between them, the longer strands of his bangs brushing against Gon’s forehead. A firm hand slides down to his neck securing him there. It takes all of Killua’s effort not to slip his tongue between those parted lips.

“How do you feel,” Gon speaks between small, quiet pants, “in the moments before coming undone?”

He hears the rephrased question and takes it into his mouth. A slow kiss, urgent and open mouthed none the less.

Gon does nothing to stop the interruption, instead his greedy hands begin to roam, palming Killua’s ass and then slipping between them to discover his hardening erection.

Damnit, he wanted the moment to think, but of course now he can’t. His mind and senses filled with one blinding thing; Gon.

_Think Killua,_ how does it feel? It’s good, of course it’s good, coming is the best, the moments before maybe even better. He’d live in those moments if he could, remaining right at the edge with Gon forever…but what a dumb thing to say.

He separates a piece of his mind from trailing fingers and rolling tongues. _It feels_ …‘right’ is the only thing coming to mind. It always feels like much more than he can handle, yet it’s okay if he can’t. Like it doesn’t matter if he lets go because he’s knows he’ll stay right here, warm arms already catching him. No one going anywhere.

He doesn’t know if any of that is what Gon is looking for. Doesn’t know if he could even convince himself to admit those feelings aloud.

“Gon…,” reluctantly breaking away, he suggests, “why don’t you tell me how it feels for you.”

Gon tucks his bottom lip between his teeth, palms spreading over Killua’s bare waist. Decidedly, he sits up and back against the pillows, tugging Killua with him. Killua sinks into the embrace, thighs falling on either side of splayed hips, arms twisting behind Gon’s neck. Slightly above him, Killua brings their foreheads to touch and Gon runs hands up his back, sighing contently.

“Having you above me, or having you in me?”

“Idiot,” Killua murmurs fondly, “you asked the question. Did you forget what you wanted to know?” The truth of it is in the way his blown pupils dart distractedly from his lips to his eyes and back again.

Killua presses their lips together once, before softly urging, “Don’t leave me hanging.”

“Oh, Killua,” he swallows, “it feels so good, I— I remember. What I feel like, how it is, ah, for me. It’s- um -I can’t get close enough. I want to fill myself with you, your scent, your voice, your skin- nn, your cock.”

Killua visibly shivers. Two fingers trace down the ridges of his spine, raising white hair all over his skin. Back arching as they don't stop, following the simple path further and further, slipping between his cheeks to reach their destination.

Killua absentmindedly twirls a lock of inky hair around his slender finger, tugging gently at the familiar pressure at his hole. Luckily, the oil is still within arms reach, Killua grabs it and presses it into Gon’s hand, who promptly gets to work.

Killua can tell it’s hard for him to concentrate on both thinking and finger fucking. “It’s like…I don’t know how I earned all this, if I deserve it. But I want more, I always want more. It’s not that there’s not enough, there’s plenty, I just want it all. I want every last drop.”

Killua wants to laugh and ask him what the heck he’s talking about, when Gon licks him from the base of his throat, over the gentle curve of his adams apple, tracing under and over his chin, finally reaching his lips. Killua mouth opens to accept that tongue, moaning raggedly, but all Gon does is suck the plump bottom lip into his mouth.

“I know I can lose my cool, but you keep me in the moment. I don’t want to lose myself, I want to be here with you. You’re mine, Killua. I can’t lose sight of you, I wont.” Killua is long used to, but never unaffected by, Gon’s willful proclamations.

“I love how you keep me here. I used to say it was your job to talk me out of doing crazy stuff. But,” Gon swallows thickly, “the best thing is doing something crazy, like this, with you. I’m not lost or confused. I can’t be. You’re, hah, so good like that. I love coming with you.”

The rough catch of his words, the slickness, the bite of pain as Gon prods inside, well practiced; Killua can’t help but grind into his lap, their breath and aching members heating the space between them.

“We’re good like that,” he corrects, but it’s not everything he wants to say back. Pleasure distracting him from what Gon means, what he believes.

“Yeah. Ah- _Killua…,_ ” Gon groans, surprised, as he drops a hand to wrap gently around them both.

It’s not like it was when they started doing things like this, but maybe some things haven't changed as much as he thought. Letting Gon in, physically, wasn’t the easiest. He knew it was what he wanted, what they both desperately wanted, but his body would ignore that and close up, making a pleasurable penetration impossible.

Gon adds a second finger, taking his time to open Killua up, as he did for Gon earlier. As they do for each other all too often.

The first time they actually had sex, Gon let Killua put it in. It wasn’t exactly how they wanted to do it and Killua was frustrated he couldn't make it work. Gon, of course, wasn’t upset in the least and Killua knew it was fine as long as they both wanted it. Yet his frustration lingered, coloring their bed in an unpleasant hue.

“Is this okay, Killua?” Gon asks as he twists and stretches his fingers

He feels his brow twitch, groan replacing the cheeky response he wanted.

“Sure you wanna do it like this? Even though we just did it the other way..”

As sincerely as possible, “Please, Gon.”

Gon reacts to that, his response rough and lustful, “Why can’t you always be polite.” He tucks a third finger in with the rest.

Killua bites the tip of his nose with a grunt. “I’m still on top.”

Gon huffs, and Killua covers the bite with a kiss, then to his cheeks, and each fluttering eyelid, all with the softest brushes of his mouth. Gon flushes a nice rosy color.

He knows he has a desire for control, after fighting for it for so long, willingly giving it up wasn’t an easy thing. Gon would wait forever though, assuring him it didn’t matter which way he had him, even if they never could do it the other way. It was pointless if Killua didn’t feel good.

He knew Gon was right, but he didn’t feel good like that either. There was a block and the last time he felt like that, he discovered a needle buried in his forehead. Killua wanted this to be easy, hell, he had an easier time training to kill. That was when he realized the problem, the only thing keeping him from having this were his own defenses. There’s nothing manipulating him to be here like this, not Gon, or his family, or even himself. Control was his and his to give. Letting Gon in wasn’t about handing over the reigns, it ended up being about sharing control and trusting the other won’t abuse it.

So then, he had to contemplate, did he not trust Gon?

…Damnit, he doesn’t want to think back on all that now, not now with Gon so wonderfully pumping his digits in and out of him. It was stupid anyway, what he’d needed to understand. It was the same as what Gon sometimes needs to be reminded.

All his life Killua was told he’s the strongest, that he had the most potential and would without a doubt be the head of the family. They went to great lengths to ascertain it. Meeting Gon gave him a whole new concept of strength and potential. Here was someone his age, with the ability to not only keep up, but keep him on his toes.

Shit was it aggravating. Mostly though, it was fascinating. Under typical circumstances, they would've never even met. If they both didn’t come from their own kind of legacy, legacies that ended up taking them both to the 287th hunter examination, he might even still be killing.

He takes the oil again, pouring an honest amount on his palm and strokes Gon generously for just a moment. By all means, he has something better in mind. Killua poises himself over Gon and, drawing it out in smallish increments, slides down the length of him, leaving half moon indents on the top of Gon’s shoulders.

Gon’s head thumps back against the headboard and Killua wrenches it forward, crushing their lips together and swallowing his groan.

Meeting Gon changed his life, there was no going back to who he was before, and he’s pretty damn sure the strongest of his brother’s needles couldn’t keep him away from the life he’s made for himself. His life being a hunter, and more vitally, with Gon.

He did trust Gon, but the things they’ve been through, the war they couldn't escape being a part of; it changed them. Physically and mentally strong, he knows it’s the emotional side that makes him weak. Vulnerability was never something he allowed himself to show.

Then he’s struck by the realization that things have changed once again. He trusts Gon with his raw self, he can lose himself freely and come back knowing it’ll all be the same. He feels like he can finally give in to how much he needs Gon and finally, finally, it doesn’t feel like a weakness.

“Gon,” he moans, again and again, like it’s the only word he’s ever known.

It’s strength. He needs Gon, he loves Gon, he wants Gon to need him too, and he does. By some chance Gon loves him too. Even back then, when Killua wanted him to say, “Let’s defeat it together,” Gon already loved him so much. And he loved him too. It took so long to realize all that.

“Fuck,” he sighs, “Gon, oh, it feels like, hah, making love.”

“Yes,” Gon hisses, helpless to Killua’s rhythm. “Tell me more.”

“I can't get enough of you either but, mm-mostly I can’t give enough of me. I feel exposed, in the best way, like an stripped wire, hot with electricity. It hurts, but I can bear the pain, because, hah, I want to. Gon, _ohh_ , I- um, it feels so good. Everything you give me is amazing, you’re so, ah, so valuable.”

Gon actually snorts, Killua doesn't think it’s on purpose.

Killua slows the rhythm to a halt, locking their gaze before moving again, slowly.

Gon refocuses on him helplessly, “Don’t look like you’re going to devour me.”

The side of his mouth curls and instead of answering, Killua slides to the head of his aching cock, long enough to make Gon squirm, before driving it deep inside himself. Gon’s lips and the gasp that escapes from them are too precious, he has to devour those too.

“You know me, right?” Gon nods, completely dazed. Killua starts to put effort into the rut.

“You know I’m not lying, I don’t have it in me, really. Not when I trust that you feel about me the same as I feel about you. Mm, yeah, that’s how this feels, Gon, like this pleasure is _ours._ Only you can make me feel like this, no one else, nn, ever had a chance. Can you trust that?”

Gon blinks at him, but doesn’t respond. “I want an answer. I know I make you feel unbelievably good, but you don’t have to earn the right to be my lover, understand?”

It looks like he wants to fight it, but the way Killua is thrusting on Gon’s most honest part makes a pretty convincing argument. His eyes soften and he nods swallowing a lump in his throat. 

The words, worn from his memory, churn up in his mind. “‘It has to be Killua’, right?” Killua simpers at his best friend, remembering how it felt to hear those words. “Well, it has to be you, too. I’ll tell everyone, ‘It has to be Gon.’”

Gon shudders, nodding, mumbling unintelligible words into his skin. This utter abandon is so completely Gon his chest blossoms open, then he strokes Killua in just the right place and his vision flickers.

“Fuck. _Gon_ ,” his head falls back, lost in a moan. Gon assumes the pace, thumbs digging into his hips. “Ah, _yes_ ,” Killua hisses through his teeth, “I love it when you take control, hah, faster babe, I know you want to. Mm, there you go,” he encourages, “feels so good with you inside. No matter what, you make me feel so good.”

Killua slides his cool white hands over Gon’s brown shoulders and down his arms, wrought in tension, focused entirely on bringing Killua down on him, over and over. Killua drops his damp forehead against Gon’s, overlapping their hands, forcing the grip to tighten.

“You said you don’t want to get lost, but ah, it’s impossible if we’re lost together. I’m so lost to you, Gon. Every part of me aches to belong to you. To, hnn, take you as mine.”

Gon whines his name getting off to his rambling. Killua’s words keep him in check while he has free reign to pound into his body at his own pleasure. Assuring Gon that it’s Killua’s pleasure too seems to make all the difference.

“That’s right, babe,” Killua squeezes Gon after hearing soft, repetitive ‘yours’ with each heaving pant. He feels close and Gon must be too. “Come with me?” he asks when the cry subsides.

“Yes, Killua, I want to, really bad. You’re so beautiful. Can we?”

“Please, Gon,” he says it again.

Gon thrusts twice more before burying deep and coming undone.

A warm hand finds his leaking cock, but even without, Killua is coming with him.

Killua smiles sheepishly as their breathing returns to normal. Gon reaches up, sweeping silvery tresses from his eyes, resting his hand against Killua’s cheek tenderly.

Killua turns into the touch, partially to hide a flush, before detaching himself to get tissues. Gon rests back on the pillows, arms behind his head while Killua wipes lazily at the mess, intending to fall right back into bed until he notices Gon’s expression. “What’s that look for?”

Gon is positively beaming, then he genuinely has the gall to start laughing.

Killua wants to snarl, but he can’t. He looks so young and bright, Gon is absolutely infectious, the giddiness starts to make him laugh too.

Gon opens his arms and Killua falls into his shaking embrace.

“Thanks Killua, for telling me.”  

He hums, nestling in, “You’re everything to me, you know.”

“I know.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's right... [sweet] satisfaction brought him back. heh. 
> 
> thanks for reading! o///o


End file.
